fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure! episodes
{| border="1" style="border:1px solid #AAA; border-collapse:collapse; background:#ffffff;" align="center" width="100%" |- style="background:#CA1F7B;" | style="text-align:center;" |'#' | style="text-align:center;" |'Episode Title' | style="text-align:center;" |'Villain' | style="text-align:center;" |'Airdate' |- |01 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Norsel | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | colspan="4" |When she came back to her kingdom after being captured at the age of four by Dark Aurora, the fairy Tomorrow comes to the shocking realisation that her kingdom and its citizens were turned to stone. With no sign of the royal family, she finds a legends book that for some reason wasn’t turned to stone. There, she finds the legend of Pretty Cure. Determined to find the warriors, she goes out on a quest to the small town of Tenshizaka, where she meets two girls, Yamamiya Koharu and Yamamiya Akiko. Right after meeting them, they get attacked by a man named Norsel, who was searching for something called the Holy Jewel. Immediately realising that’s what she was searching for as well, Tomorrow tries to ask him about it. When she was punched away by the man, Koharu and Akiko stood in front of her to defend her. Because of their determination, they were transformed into the legendary Pretty Cure. |- |02 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Norsel | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | colspan="4" |When the current student council president, Miyamoto Otsune, steps back from her role as president for personal reasons, Koharu is determined to gain the title. However, her rival since elementary, Amori Tamae, and a shy third-year, Shibue Yuriko, also decide to run, automatically creating difficult competition for her. When it seems like she has no chance, Koharu speaks with Otsune, who inspires her to never give up. Then, suddenly, they are attacked by Norsel and he summons a monster, a Haiboku, which was created from Tamae trying to cheat on the election! With the power of the Dreamcatcher Blade, Cure Lightning defeats the enemy. |- |03 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Norsel | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | colspan="4" |On her way home from school, Akiko runs into a girl named Shiganori Miyoshi, who is the leader of the popular idol group, Royal, one whom Akiko knew Koharu was a big fan of. Miyoshi, being a very nice girl, invites Akiko to her house to get a snack. They chat about many things and Miyoshi shows Akiko a few of her songs and even lets her get in free to one of her shows. A week later, when the two girls have become great friends, Akiko comes home from Miyoshi’s show and tells Koharu that she wants to create an idol group as well. Koharu happily accepts and thus, the two decide to make their very own group, Cosmic♥Love. |- |04 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Togrem | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | colspan="4" | |- |05 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |N/A | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | colspan="4" | |- |06 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |N/A | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | colspan="4" | |- |07 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |N/A | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | colspan="4" | |- |08 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |N/A | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | colspan="4" | |- |09 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |N/A | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | colspan="4" | |- |10 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |N/A | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | colspan="4" | |- |11 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |N/A | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | colspan="4" | |- |12 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |N/A | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | colspan="4" | |- |13 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |N/A | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | colspan="4" | |- |14 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |N/A | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | colspan="4" | |- |15 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |N/A | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | colspan="4" | |- |16 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |N/A | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | colspan="4" | |- |17 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |N/A | style="text-align:center;" |N/A |- | colspan="4" | Category:Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure! Category:Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode List Category:Saitou Haruma